I'd Give Anything
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: So, this is my take on 3x18. It is a sequel to Take My Shoulder, and it is AU in that Scott and Stiles have been dating since before season 3 begins. It also mentions Allydia. XD. I also gave Sheriff Stilinski Linden Ashby's first name because there wasn't one listed for him. XD. Also, enjoy the smut.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of**_ _Teen Wolf_ _**do not belong to me. I wanted to write a Sciles fic for 3x18, when they're having the tests done on Stiles. It is a sequel to my very first Sciles fic,**_ _Take My Shoulder_ _ **. It changes all of season 3 up to this point that Scott and Stiles have been dating the whole time. Otherwise, the same events. I may go back and have prequel fics. XD. We'll see. Anyway, enjoy! It will be sad amongst the Sciles adorableness and smut. Jsyk.**_

I'd Give Anything

By Julia

 _Scott_

The hospital is loud and brutish. It's… there's all these people, and rushing around, and I didn't feel like I had as a kid, like the hospital was a home away from home. It felt like the place where my life as I knew it ended. My boyfriend, _yes, I said boyfriend_ , Stiles, was here for tests. Life threatening tests. Stiles and I had grown up best friends, and we'd been through a lot together. He'd gotten me through my breakup with Allison and we'd been together ever since. It wasn't necessarily something that wouldn't give us pause. I mean, we were more serious than other high school couples. I didn't know if I was ready for this. Stiles…. I really felt like he was my soul mate. Yes, go ick if you want. He is my life. How could I lose him?

Not just losing like I was a teenage were and deaths just happened lose, but in a very real way that was completely different. To a disease that I would never have to deal with being a werewolf. My body would heal. It would take awhile, but it would. I couldn't stop Stiles from being sick like this. We had already agreed that I would never turn him. Although now I wished we hadn't, I could have stopped this before it even began. He didn't even _feel_ like my boyfriend anymore. Kept talking all this shit that Stiles would never say in a million years. That was what had led to the tests. I was waiting till they told me I could give Stiles a pep talk before they sent him back. Stiles hadn't taken the drugs yet, he didn't want these moments with me to be unclear and hazy. I was sitting in the chair next to his bed, hoping not to scare him. "Stiles… baby. Please listen to me." I took his hand, lacing my fingers very tightly with his. He was looking at me, his eyes full of tears. "I love you, Stiles. You know that. I want you forever. Please, at least _think_ about letting me…." I figured it was justified according to the circumstances. Plus, I could worry less.

 _Stiles_

I hated that look on his face. I really did. The helpless look, the one that meant he was suffering with his inability to help. I would do _anything_ just about to stop that look. I grabbed him, and pulled him on my lap. Gently, of course. He was really strong. "Scott, no. Please. I… you know that I accept you, but I am not going to make you turn someone. I don't want to die, but if I have this, then it's meant to be that I leave this world." I also had a lot of time to think. Plus, if it was this, it meant that I couldn't be possessed anymore. That was also a plus. "Scott, just…. pray I'll get better, okay?" I pressed my lips to Scott's, kissing him deeply, my fingers gathering in his hair, savoring this, because I had to be prepped for the test. He was crying against my lips, and that broke my heart. He was so amazing. "Scott, I love you so much. If I am meant for _anything_ , I am meant for you." We were both quiet. Just holding each other and crying. I couldn't imagine ever loving anyone else like I loved Scott. I was with my best friend. That was amazing to me. This whole relationship was magic to me. I reluctantly let go when they came to pull him away. This was going to take hours. Oh my God it would seem so long.

 _Scott_

He had been back there for _hours_. I was getting super nervous. I was sure that he wasn't going to come out clean. With not being sick. I didn't know what I would do if that was the case. I would die from the pain, although not literally. I'd have to have a lot more violent death for that. I couldn't imagine how to get through all of this werewolf stuff without Stiles. Stiles was… I can't even go into what he is to me. We had been dating ever since we'd hooked up earlier that year. That was _months_ ago. It had been an adjustment, but we'd not dealt with any problems because of it. I let out a sigh, trying to keep my cool. Stiles' dad was off filling out forms, and I hadn't let any of our friends try to be here, so I was a mess. I didn't know what to do. To my surprise, Lydia Martin came up. Stiles had been rumored to have a crush on her, let me tell you that was all it really was. He thought that he wanted her because I was unavailable. I was glad to see her now, she was dating my ex Allison, I think, there was _something_ going on. I looked at her, not sure what to say. I didn't want her here.

 _Lydia_

"Look, Scott, I know you don't want me to be here. That is irrelevant." I started. I wasn't sure if I should be pissed or not. Since they had begun dating, they had become pretty quiet and secretive. It felt like the rest of us didn't matter as much. And that had already been kind of a problem because of them being best friends. I was over it, though. I was going to do what I wanted anyway. Scott needed us to help him deal with this. "I am going to be here for you whether you like it or not." I told him, as I handed him a bag from Taco Bell for him. He took it, very reluctantly. I knew that he didn't like to show weakness when it came to Stiles. That was really nice though, that he wanted to be what Stiles needed. I was glad that Stiles was with Scott, I really was. Allison and I had spent the summer and months afterward having a secret relationship. We hadn't wanted to deal with the fallout of all the friends we had knowing. Other than that, it wasn't because we cared what people thought of us being into girls. I had taken a lot of time to get over Jackson. I just, I hadn't known how to deal. I got drunk one night and we'd had sex. We'd really liked it, actually. She was… my best friend.

 _Scott_

Great, Lydia had come. Okay. Ignoring a direct order, but whatever. Lydia was a banshee, actually. Makes total sense, right? But I wasn't her pack leader so it didn't really matter. It just bothered me a little. It was also nice that she'd brought me food. I didn't know that I would have thought to get something to eat. And I was hungry, too. "Thanks, Lydia." I said reluctantly. I took the tacos, and opened one up. As I took a bite, I had to admit, I was wondering why Allison hadn't come to be with Lydia. I didn't know that I blamed her, though, this was something that might be hard for her. I wasn't at all sure that I wanted her here, actually. I just… it took a lot to get over her. It was really having sex with Stiles that did it. I wasn't sure how I was ever going to get over Stiles if I lost him. I had never been without him in my life. It would be crazy strange without him. Lydia and I didn't say anything much after that. I don't really know why. I passed out after I was done eating. The next thing I knew, Sheriff Stilinski was shaking me awake. I didn't know what I thought he would say.

I seemed to be floating above my body as he was talking. He was saying that Stiles was sick, it was worse than we feared. I could barely breathe. It was like I was on autopilot as I followed him to Stiles' room. They had given him a sedative, so he wasn't awake. Sheriff Stilinski left me alone with him, thankfully, because I wasn't sure that I could speak right now. I took Stiles' hand, lacing my fingers through his, tears in my eyes. How was this happening? I couldn't lose him. He was my whole life. I was trying to tell myself that turning Stiles wasn't what he wanted. And really, I may have accepted what had happened to me, but that doesn't mean that I would wish it on someone else. Although if that was the only way to save my boyfriend, maybe it was something to consider. I wiped my eyes with my free hand, wishing that he would wake up. Just because I wanted to talk to him. He had lost his mother the same way, he had to be scared out of his mind. I didn't know how that felt. I hadn't lost either of my parents that way. My dad _had_ taken off on me and my mom, but that wasn't really the same. I shifted, this was so scary. I was only 17, I couldn't go my whole life without Stiles. I had never had to do that before, and it was really scary. "Oh please, you have to pull through this." I whispered, my thumb tracing the back of his hand.

 _Stiles_

When I woke up, it felt like a bad dream. Scott was asleep in the chair next to my bed, and my dad was passed out in a chair by the window. This had to be a joke. I moved out of the bed, wondering when I got to go home. I didn't know if I could handle this. My mom was gone, and this was why. I couldn't…. the idea of Scott turning me kept coming to mind. I don't really know why. It… it would cure me of this, and being possessed, if that _was really_ going on, but was that really the way to go? I wasn't sure that it was. I knew what Scott wanted me to do. And I got why he wanted it. He wanted me to be okay. Scott loved me more than anyone. Except my dad. Scott was the best thing in my life. I stared at him from the bed, watching him sleep. He didn't look like he was sleeping very peacefully. I wished that I could make all this easier for him. It was hard for me, too, but that's not what I cared about. I didn't want Scott to be going through this. He had enough to worry about. Not adding me to the mix. I got out of bed, and moved over to the arm of his chair. My fingers moved through his soft hair, brushing it off his forehead. That woke him, I loved watching him wake up.

 _Scott_

When I woke up, I found Stiles next to me, playing in my hair. I lifted him easily, and pulled him into my lap. My arms slid around his waist immediately. I held him close, burying my head in his neck, taking in his smell. He smelled amazing and like he always did. I couldn't imagine my life without him. He was my whole world. "If you're sick, Stiles, you know that I'll do something. I'll do anything I can to help you. I am not going to lose you." I told him, and I meant it. That's when I kissed him, putting in as much passion as I could. Stiles kissed back, and I hoped that we'd have sex right now. I thought that we could both use the distraction. Plus his lips tasted like vanilla chapstick like they always did. I loved that. He groaned against my mouth, and my arms around his waist tightened. His mouth opened to let my tongue in, and I sucked on it. That always drove him wild. We continued to kiss, it began to get more passionate. He pressed closer to me, and I could feel my cock hardening in my jeans. Stiles made me hard really easily usually. Plus, I'm 17. It is our peak time for sex. I could feel him against my leg, so I knew that he was getting hard, too. "Stiles?" I asked, as we kissed, I could barely form thoughts. Coherent ones, anyway. All I could think was sex with my boyfriend.

 _Stiles_

When Scott said my name, it made my cock twitch in my pants. This was a _really_ bad time for us to have sex, but I didn't care. It could be the last time for us. I hated to even think of that, but it was true. I couldn't stop kissing him, and I could barely think. How could people think this was wrong? My body was on vibrate. It felt so good. "Yes, Scott?" I asked, trying to focus on something other than the feel of his huge cock against my leg. My dad would kill me if he knew about this. My dad wasn't as enlightened about this as Melissa, Scott's mom, was. I waited for him to answer as we kissed, I was willing to bet he'd forgotten what he was going to say. But I tended to have that effect on him, without bragging, of course. Although not bragging is so unme. That's my thing. My hand moved to unbutton his pants. We needed this. I wanted to just really lose myself in Scott for awhile. Just get my mind off my troubles. I was glad that he seemed to be on board with this idea. I could hardly breathe. We kissed like our lips were fused together though. I could kiss Scott all day. His lips were so soft. They were my favorite thing in the entire world. "I can tell that you want me." I purred.

 _Scott_

In answer to that, I took off his hospital gown, my hands running over his chest. Stiles was a lot more muscled than he looked. I loved touching him. Flesh to flesh. I could feel his cock hardening and that made me harder than I already was. I was fully prepared to take him now. Stiles kissed me back, his hips rocking against mine. I stopped just long enough to take off my own shirt, tossing it to the floor. His hands ran across my strong chest. My long member was hardening even more. I couldn't wait to be inside him. Neither one of us was a top or a bottom. We did both. And right now, I thought it best to be the one topping. Using some of the strength and speed afforded me as a werewolf, I got the rest of my clothes off and parted Stiles' legs. A wet finger went inside my boyfriend, who let out a moan of desire. I didn't want to hurt him. I pushed it as far as it would go, Stiles' hips rocking as I did. I loved making him feel like that. He was the best thing in my life. He gripped my shoulders and begged me to go inside him. He must be ready. So, I did as he asked. I replaced my finger with my long, hard, cock. There was already some pre-come so there was no need for lube. We both let out moans of pleasure as I sank into him like a knife through butter. It felt amazing.

I set a steady pace, and Stiles' hands gripped my shoulders to hold on. He moved with me as my hips moved. Our lips met, and we kissed till we were breathless. As soon as that one ended our lips met again, and I was almost overcome with emotion. This _couldn't_ be the last time we had sex. Even in his current state, with his pupils blown with desire, he saw my tears. "Scott, no. Don't cry, okay? Stay in the moment!" He said, and when I had caught my breath again, I kissed him. We kissed and kissed, as the pounding of his hips on mine sounded. It felt like there was no one else in the world but us as my hips moved and I slid into him as far as I could go, brushing against his prostate. I came then, gasping out Stiles' name. His real first name, that he allowed only me to use in the throes of passion. Not many people even knew what it was because it had never been spoken since that first day in kindergarten. I loved that it was only me. I also loved that whenever I used it, Stiles always had an Earth shattering orgasm. I smiled and he smiled at me, and we both laughed long and hard, like it was letting out some tension. Neither of us heard Stiles' dad.

 _Linden_

"What the hell?" I demanded to know, as I came into my son's hospital room and found him naked on top of his boyfriend. It's not like I was against them being together. But I was the sheriff. I _didn't_ need to see that, it was illegal. I had to cover up enough as it was. Probably part of the reason I was in trouble. "Get off him right now, Stiles." I said to my son, who sheepishly did as I asked, reaching for his gown. "Okay, look. You guys know I am fine with you two being together. At least I know that you're not getting some girl pregnant. Please, if you're…." I stopped in the middle of my lecture. I knew why they had done this. They had gotten dressed, but Stiles was still sitting on Scott's lap, and their arms were wrapped around each other. They were trying to make the most out of a bad situation. I couldn't blame them for that. "Just… not in public again, okay?" I said, a bit lacklusterly, and I knew that it sounded incredibly lame. But it didn't matter, because I could tell that they were barely listening to me. They were too wrapped up in each other. I couldn't imagine ever having that love again now that I was alone. I had loved Stiles' mother that much. I watched them for a moment, trying to keep from welling up. It _was_ true love.

 _Stiles_

Later, we were lying in my bed, and Scott was asleep. I knew that somehow, we would find our way out of this. We had to.

 _ **Author's note: XD. So, yeah, that was fun to write. There will be more Sciles things from me I promise. OMFG THEY TOOK MY SCILES AWAY! It's like a meteor hit. Anyway, R &R if you like!**_


End file.
